Zombie Killing Love Affair of Magic Z
by Drone person
Summary: What happens when a zombie slayer fall in love? (Note: A fic purely for the lulz.)
1. Chapter 1

**A quick fore warning: While writing my other fanfic that I'm put actual effort into, "Regular Show: The Greta Game Caper" (By that, I mean I open the doc up, put a paragraph or two worth of dialogue, and then close for some reason) I thought I'd be a stupid idiot and free write something...interesting.**

**Ladies and Gentlemen, a for the lulz fic, this is...  
**

Zombie Killing Love Affair of Magic Z

It's the year 2025, and my name is Danny Darkfair. I go college at the University of the Zombie Slayers of Tomorrow. If you didn't get it, the college for people who study in the career of zombie slaying. In the year I live in, zombies roam the earth people because their hungry, but their bad too! It's not too bad because people can still live lives normally in safe places but the government needed people who could fight them.

I'm a anthropomorphic fox with spiky black hair and zip-up sweater with a undershirt. (A/N the animal guys don't have showing body parts because that would be gross). I do good in college and have some good friends.

One day when we were in the shooting range class, my friend, Mordecai, told me about this one new girl in our class.

"Her name's Nicole or something," he said while shooting a target with the iron sights down.

"What is she like," I aksed, while shooting a moving target when looking at him.

"She's like cat person and supposed to be from a place called Elmor."

Elmor was one of the first cities to get hit with the apocalypse. It was so bad that thePresident had to call in a nuke and blew the town up. If this Nicole chic was from there, she had to be some sort of badass.

Our instructor, Lee, said class was over and we went back to our dorms.

Later, during lunch, I was eating some food—chicken fries, pizza, and some sprite—when I saw some girl coming over to the table I was sitting at. She was a cat with dark cyan fur and was wearing a tan tank top cut at halfway and combat pants with boots.

"Is someone using this seat," She asked about the seat next to me. I shook my head no. I asked—"Who are you?"

She said "Nicole Watterson," I replied.

I think I was in love.

XXXXXXXXEND OF CHAPTERXXXXX

**So wat do you fink guys? Leave me a review. bai**

**(Now for the real A/N: Hope this thing made you guys laugh, and consider it filler until I get the next cahpter of my other fic up.)  
**

**-Drone Person  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Zombie Killing Love Affair of Magic Z

Chapter 2-There's that girl

I told my friends, Mordecai and Noble 6, about that girl I saw at lunch.

"Nicole was her name," I asked.

"Yeah, and she's from Elmor."

We talked about her and how she was very mysterious. She was not known at all, even when the apocalypse first hit. Then, she suddenly becomes a student of the school and people were talking about how she was really good at killing zombies, like us, but better. I wonder what her story was.

Then this dick who calls himself Makarov, who was really cocky and stuff, came over to our dorm room. He came here form time to time to troll us and talk about how he killed a lot of zombies during live practice in the zombie life reserve.

"Hey morons," he called in, but we told him to shove off. He didn't, so we kicked him out and he ranted how he'll nuke us in the middle of stage 10 zomebie zone, which couldn't happen because a stage 10 was never experienced since day one. We have stage scale of zombie intensity in areas. The rarest are stage 8 and 9. 10 is almost impossible to see.

Makarov left, so we went to our next class, which was about team strategizing when cornered by zombies. Nicole was there and was on our team. We were going over our plan. Baasically, we were stuck on the second floor of a house and the first floor was filling with zombies. The stairs were blocked by some furniture, but they could crawl over it over the time.

"So when they start to fill up the stairs and start getting past the furniture, we fall back to the hall way and make a stand there," 6 said as she pointed out the plan on a map.

We all agreed except for Nicole, who said we could start break the stairs to keep zombies from getting up.

"We won't have time because zombies will swarm us," 6 said, but Nicole said:

"We can through a gernade at the stairs and that will work faster." Nicole said.

They were starting to argue, but then the bell sounded and we had to get ready for the first wave. We were shooting practice zombies as the came up the stairs. Nicole threw a grenade at them which 6 didn't like because she said we shouldn't and she did anyway.

The zombies blew up and made a hole in the stairs. They began to fall in the hole and crawled out and came at us again. We fell back to the hallway and made our last stand. We were doing good, just had to wait for Mordecai to find us an exit, but Nicole left her defensive position and shot at the window behind us.

"What in the h are you doing!?" 6 yelled at Nicole who was trying to get us to jump out the window, but 6 was saying no but we had to do it anyway because the zombies were coming so we did.

When the simulation was over, Lee gave us points for escaping and deducting some for being reckless. We went to our dorms depressed. Nicole and 6 were mad at each other but they didn't fight. Me and Mordecai were talking about how mad they were but we got tired and went to sleep.

I hope Nicole was okay. She really is attractive. I wonder what her story is. I went to sleep.

Then an hour later we heard the college alarm go off and shooting outside.

There was zombies invading the college!

XXXXXXXXXTO BE CONTINUED?XXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

Zombie Killing Love Affair of Magic Z

Chapter 3-Zombies

I got up and ran with the other students to the armory(each dorm has one) and got my gear: A vest with ammo pouches, my SCAR-H with ACOG scope and USP-45 tactical with flash light. There was a standard protocol for when there's a zombie invasion at the collage. Basically we regroup with our teameets and get on the roof to defend the dorm and wait for military personal to fight off the rest.

I got to the roof with everyone else. Since 6 was a girl (A/N shes a geerl in this universe. Stfu fleemers!) she was at the girls dorm's rooftop. That made Mordecai temporary squad leader. We set our gun's barrels on the edge of the roof and took aim at the zombies. We were killing them left and right. We started having a little fun despite the situation and made jokes.

"Bet you can't get that one without your scopes," I jestered to Mordecai.

He laughed, took of his scope and took out the zombie without a problem. We both laughed at our playfulness.

Just then, someone yelled, "Look down there!"

I looked and saw…NICOLE!

She was down there with a rifle and shooting zombies. She was also knifing them when she got close. I thought that it kinda looked awesome but I also thought that she must be crazy being down there by herself.

"What do we do?" One of the students asked?

"We have to stay up here and cover her as much as we can," Yelled another team's squad leader.

"But we have to go help her!," I scramed but he turned me down. I ignored it and went down there anyway while Mordecai yelled, "NO!"

I was down on the ground with the zombies pushing my way through. I was shooting them left and right. One tried to grab me but I strafed aside quickly and knifed it in the head. I immediately turned around and shot another one before it grabbed me. I was getting to close to where I heard Nicole firing. When I saw her from a distance (she was shooting at a crawling zombie) she saw me and got a surprised look on her eyes.

"Tank," she yelled and I turned around to see a big zombie with huge muscles and small head charging for me! I jumped left and it missed but it was now heading for Nicole!

I screamed, "NO," but then she jumped onto its back and knifed it in the head. It fell on the ground dead. I gave her a thumbs up but all she did was gave me a rough look.

Just then a crawling zombie tripped me and I fell. Nicole was about to help but a zombie was running towards her and she had to kill it. The crawling zombie got on me and I was fighting hard to hold it back. It looked like it was the end for me when all of the sudden it s head glowed purple and then exploded. I had no idea what was going on but then I saw something really fast fly by me. I didn't know what it was but it looked like it had a rainbow blur. It tore through zombies like tissue paper. Next thing I knew I was lifted up from the ground by something flying but not the rainbow blur. I looked to the side and saw Nicole floating in a purple aura. There was some explosions going on beneath us and we saw some zombies brains being blown out. What ever was saving us took us to a safe area. Me and Nicole had no idea what was happening. Just then six horses appeared in front of us. Two were unicorns and another 2 were pegasi. They also wore some high tech armor that covered their body's but not the faces.

I asked "Who are you?"

The one purple unicorn said, "We are the M.A.N.E. 6."

XXXXXXXXXXCONTINUD IN NEXT CHAPTERXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

Zombie Killing Love Affair of Magic Z

Chapter 4-Aftermath

"Monster Acquisition and Neutralization Exterminators?" I asked my friends as we were watching the disposal of the zombies. Hazmat and military came by to stimulate the situations and eventually the zombies were all dead. Right the zombie remains were being put into trucks where they would be sent to a place where they will put in a furnace and burned.

"An elite team of operators that deal with a broad number of things related to monster hunting," 6 said.

"But the usually deal with supernatural stuff like ghosts or werewolves. Why are they here for zombies?" Mordecai asked. None of us knew but I was sure glad they came to rescue me and Nicole. She was sitting on one of the fences looking at the disposal like the rest of us. I didn't know why, but she had this look on her face that was angry and it was at those horses that saved us who were standing around for som reason.

All of the sudden a helicopter came down and out of it came out a big white unicorn with wings who got out onto the ground and talked the 6 others. They then went into the main building.

"I gotta go pee," said Mordecai and left. I was listening but was not because I was looking at Nicole. The sun was rising and was hitting her fur giving off a shine. It was beautiful. I suddenly started to get that excited feeling but then she got off the fence and headed for the main building.

I got up to follow, but 6 stopped me.

"Yea," I asked?

"Why are you always looking at her?" She asked.

I got blushy and turned my head away."I, um, don't know what you're talking about," I said.

"Look you can have your boy fantasies and whatever—"

"Hey that's private!" I shouted.

"But she's a dangerous one. I don't have proof but I can see it just by looking ate her. Keep a distance."She said, but I didn't want to hear it. I went to find her.

I was in the main building looking for her. Some hazmat people were in there making sure there wasn't an infection in there. I was walking by them and they didn't care. I looked around but couldn't find her. But I did see Mordecai hiding behind a corner of a wall looking into a hallway.

"I thought you went to the bathroom," I said.

"I lied and SHUSH!" He quickly said and told me to hide with him. (A/N: It's not what you think, don't get funny thoughts) I sat with him and looked into the hallway. I saw one the deans, Price, talking to the big unicorn with the other horses behind heer.

"And I said no," Price said.

"But you have to understand the severity of the situation," The unicorn said, "This place doesn't have a lot of zombie activity and you just had a big one that invaded your college."

"You can never predict when a large zombie horde is coming," Price said pack. "There was a grenade discharge here before and that's what probably got them here. Otherwise it was nothing we couldn't handle, Ms. Celestia."

"What kind of name is 'Cestelcia?' I asked. But Mordecai shushed me.

The white unicorn looked mad. "You do know it was my team that effectively stopped them from destroying your entire school."

"Yes, and I do also know that you bombed an entire city!" Price yelled. The horses behind Celestia got into a fighting stance, but she told them to stand down.

"It was necessary. The city was overrun and the situation had to be detained.

"You didn't even have presidential authorization."

"Because we don't operate by your nation's rules."

Makes sense I thought.

"You can stay hiding and fighting whatever comes to you, but WE understand the dangers monsters like these possess. Now I have to make preparations for our troops. We'll try to stay out of your students way, but as of now this campus is under security by us. Trust me, you'll thank me later." The unicorn said and turned to the 6 horses. "You know how to operate from here on out. Dismissed!" She gave them a salute and they all saluted back.

Me and Mordecai slid away and out the main building. "Well that was something." I said.

"More than something," Mordecai said, "I think there's something else going ion and I'm gonna find out." He left me there, alone and without person by my side.

I looked up at the building and saw…NICOLE and the rooftop went back inside and up the stairs to the roof. She was sting there looking at the white unicorn's helicopter fly away.

"Damn Equestrians," She said and turned around and was shocked to see me. "Why are you here?"

"I, uh um," Tried to say something but she pushed me aside and went inside the building. I don't know why she was acting like that but I wanted to find out. I went downstairs and bumped into one of those horses, the purple one.

"Oh, sorry, I," I began to say but she just gave me a flat look and then walked away like nuthin' happened. WTFI thought? The speakers of the college came on. "Attention. Attention. The college is going to be monitored and guarded by the Equestrian Guard. Proceed with your days as normal, but make sure to listen to what ever an Equestrian soldier tells you. You're safe under our eye. Thank you." And then the speaker stopped.

XXXXXCONTINUED IN NEXT CHAPTERXXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

Zombie Killing Love Affair of Magic Z

Chapter 5-Bigger and Badder

The next day went as usual. More target practice with my friends and strategy class. The horse soldiers were walking around the campus, keeping a closed eye on us. Some people, including the staff, started saying that they were kinda aggressive when it came to security. If one of us had to go to the bathroom we had to have one of them escrot us form there and back to our classes. Also during live simulations they would have a team set up close to the area with orders to kill anything alive or dead if things got out of hand. It was creepy but exciting.

I was in my bed a curfew and was about to sleep when I heard footsteps outside my door. I thought it was just one of the horses, but it was actually Mordecai. Weird, he wasn't usually one of the guys to break curfew, I wonder what he was doing. I decided to get up and follow him out the door quietly. I stook close to him while he sneaked through patrols and I followed his movements so I wouldn't either.

He led me to a atrium in the main building. He was on the second floor balcony overlooking it and when I came up from behind and tapped him on the butt he almost yelped and turned around to shush me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" He whispered.

"Following you," I said. "What are YOU doing here?"

"I'll tell you later just look."

We both looked down and saw the M.A.N.E. 6 down in the atrium. They were going to a wall, stopped, and pushed it open, revealing a hidden passage way down. Me and Mordecai went down as quickly as we could and followed. On the way he told me what he was doing.

"Like I said, there's something weird with these guys. Did you know their from Equestria?" Mordecai asked.

"I heard that name from Nicole. What about it?"

"Well, Equestria is one the most unknown countries in the world. Barely anybody knows what's going on in there, but the only thing they do know is that they're supposed to be experts when it comes to destroying monsters."

"So why is that important?"

"It's important because their the foremost authority on monster suppression. Why would the freak out over a small-scale thing like what happened the other night? And then there's that six-pony team."

"Pony?' I asked.

"It's what they called themselves in general, I don't know why." He retorted. "Anyway, that M.A.N.E. 6 team looks like they're meant for important tasks. Why have them here?"

"Why not," I asked, "I think we're more deserving especially seeing how we kicked ass in that zombie horde."

"It still doesn't make sense."

We kept going until we came to a big chamber. There was a binch of construcion equipment on the ground and there was a big ball of light surrounding a bunch of these "ponies" who looked like they're were digging using a bunch of loud things, but we couldn't hear them. It was the weird ball they were in. Some unicorns were keeping it up, probably to make sure no one hears them. We ducked behind crates and saw the 6 looking at a big computer monitor. It was that Celestia chic who was on it.

"We're getting closer to the source, Princess," The purple one said.

"Good. Make sure IT is taken care of when you reach it."

"Yes ma'am," all of them saluted.

"And remember, if it gets out of hand you are to report it and we will have to drop the nuke on the place."

"DROP A NUKE!?" I shouted at the top of my loungs! They turned around and saw me and Mordecai. I think we were screwed.

"Terminate them!" Celestia shouted and the transmission cut off. We were about to be surrounded by ponies when all of the sudden there was a rumbling noise and something came out of the ground from where the workers were working. It was a gigantic blob monster with spikes and claws!

XXXXXTO BE CONTINED?XXXXX


End file.
